Stand Out
Stand Out es una canción de la película de 1995 de DisneyToon Studios, A Goofy Movie. Es cantada cuando Max hace un concierto en el colegio para impresionar a Roxanne, cuando Max abandona el colegio y en un momento donde P.J la canta cuando limpia en la caravana de Pete. Letra de la canción : : Versión Completa : Open up your eyes, take a look at me : Get the picture fixed in your memory : I'm driven by the rhythm like the beat of a heart : And I won't stop until I start to stand out : Hmm, stand out : : Some people settle for the typical thing : Livin' all their lives waitin' in the wings : It ain't a question of if, just a matter of time : Before I move to the front of the line : : Once you're watchin' every move that I make : You gotta believe that I got what it takes : To stand out : Above the crowd : Even if I gotta shout out loud : Till mine is the only face you'll see : Gonna stand out till you notice me, yeah : : If the squeaky wheel's always gettin the grease : I'm totally devoted to disturbin' the peace : And I'll do it all again, when I get it done : Until I become your number one : : No method to the madness and no means of escape : Gonna break every rule, I'll bend them all out of shape : It ain't a question of how just a matter of when : You'll get the message that I'm tryin' to send : : I'm under a spell, I'm in over my head : And you know I'm going all of the way, till the end : : To stand out : Above the crowd : Even if I gotta shout out loud : Till mine is the only face you'll see : Gonna stand out till you notice me, yeah : : If I could make you stop and take a look at me instead of just : Walkin' by : There's nothin' that I wouldn't do : If it was gettin' you to notice : I'm alive : : All I need is half a chance, a second thought, a second glance to prove : I got whatever it takes : It's a piece of cake : : To stand out : Above the crowd : Even if I gotta shout out loud : Till mine is the only face you'll see : Gonna stand out : Stand out, hey : Stand out! : Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! : Stand out! : Till mine's the only face you'll see : Gonna stand out : Till you notice me Curiosidades * Esta es una de las pocas canciones de Disney que no se fue doblada en otros idiomas, aunque la película y la mayoría de las canciones están dobladas en varios idiomas. Videografía Categoría:Canciones de A Goofy Movie Categoría:A Goofy Movie